


Dammit, Parker 2000!

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Gen, Multi, Robots, Shippy Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “...And we can use Parker 2000 to bring out the cake!” Parker concluded, face bright. “Which you’ll have to make. Last time I made a cake…”“Yeah. Don’t remind me,” Eliot grumbled. “You’re sure Hardison will go for a surprise party?”“Oh, pshh,” Parker waved a hand. “Yeah! Who doesn’t like a surprise party?”“Uhh… Me? You?”Parker laughed. “Yeah, well, we’re not normal. Hardison is.”
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Dammit, Parker 2000!

“...And we can use Parker 2000 to bring out the cake!” Parker concluded, face bright. “Which you’ll have to make. Last time I made a cake…” 

“Yeah. Don’t remind me,” Eliot grumbled. “You’re sure Hardison will go for a surprise party?” 

“Oh, pshh,” Parker waved a hand. “Yeah! Who doesn’t like a surprise party?”

“Uhh… Me? You?” 

Parker laughed. “Yeah, well, _we’re_ not normal. Hardison is.” 

Eliot huffed. “Yeah, I guess so. Alright, what kind of cake? A sturdy cake I guess. I don’t think Parker 2000 will handle it _gently_.”

“She’ll be fine!” Parker said. “I think Hardison likes chocolate.” 

Eliot glared. 

“ _Okay_ , I like chocolate. He likes boring yellow cake with, like, orange frosting.” 

“I got it,” Eliot said, already thinking about ingredients (maybe not orange, but mango and coconut) and when he’d have to start this cake so Hardison wouldn’t discover it. “You’re sure we can’t just tell him?” 

“Nope! Gotta be a surprise!” 

… 

The next day’s surprise, to no one’s surprise, took a turn for the worst. 

“Parker, we got a problem!” Eliot called from the kitchen. 

“Just! Stay!” Parker told Hardison.

“Babe—” Hardison was wearing a blindfold, standing in the middle of their excessively decorated apartment. 

“Stay there! No peeking!” Parker shouted, running into the kitchen to hiss at Eliot, “What did you do?” 

“It’s not me, that damn robot made off with the—” he realized his volume was getting too high, and lowered his voice again, “the cake! I put it on top like you said and it just bailed!” 

“Where did it go?” 

“I think out into the hall, but—” 

“I’ll go get it!” Parker said, and took off. 

“Parker! Park—” Eliot called after her, but she was gone. 

“What the hell’s going on in there, man?” Hardison called. He was still blindfolded, standing in the center of a room full of kitschy, over-the-top birthday decorations. Eliot made a mental note to get decorations for Parker’s birthday, because she was definitely the type of person who gifted people things she would like to get. 

“Nothing. Parker forgot something,” Eliot said. “It’s...ah…”

“A surprise birthday party?” 

Eliot winced, but sighed. “Yeah.” 

“Any clowns?” 

Good question. Eliot looked around at the decorations, but found none. “You mean, besides you?” 

“Funny,” Hardison rolled his head in lieu of rolling his eyes. “Look, man, how long she gonna—ah!” 

Hardison yelped as something bumped into his leg. He panicked about it being several possible things (Eliot, a new dog or cat, Parker on the floor for some reason, something falling on him) and impossible things (tribble, dianoga, alien, shark) before he tore off the blindfold. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, heart melting. It was a sweet gesture, seeing the small robot carrying a birthday cake that read _Happy Birthday, Alec_ on it. Parker 2000 was easily his favorite person, after Parker, Eliot, Sophie, and Han Solo. 

“Hey. There he went,” Eliot commented. 

“That was supposed to be the surprise, huh?” 

“Yeah. It got away before I could light the candles.” Eliot pursed his lips as he heard Parker pounding back up the stairs. He grabbed the damn robot, carefully balancing the cake on it. “How good of an actor are you?”

"Ha."

“Don’t answer that. Try,” Eliot said, darting back into the kitchen as Hardison glared, but replaced the blindfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Twelfth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. Today's prompt was "robot."


End file.
